Flash Sentry
Flash Sentry é um personagem da franquia My Little Pony e um dos principais personagens de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica que aparece em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, nos curtas de animação e em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento No final de Abril de 2013, uma imagem da Twilight Sparkle humana e de Flash Sentry humano como eles aparecem no filme, com Flash carregando um estojo de guitarra, foi anonimamente postado online com o nome "ts_fs.png" e acompanhado pelo texto "MMM HMM".No.10143545 Em 16 de Maio de 2013, Meghan McCarthy escreveu no Twitter "So funny people are calling blue haired guy in #EquestriaGirls “Brad”. His name is obviously “Dreamy Cutebottom” #notreally". Representação nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls thumb|left Em 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Flash Sentry aparece primeiramente como um Guarda Real Pégaso no Império do Cristal. Twilight Sparkle acidentalmente bate nele quando entra na sala do trono. Ele formalmente anuncia a sua chegada para as outras princesas. O homólogo humano de Flash Sentry aparece primeiramente em Canterlot High quando Twilight bate nele no corredor. Ele a ajuda a se levantar e pergunta se ela está bem. Depois, Twilight acidentalmente derrama uma bebida nele na cafeteria e ele brinca que ele precisam parar de se encontrar daquele jeito. Rarity revela a Twilight que ele é ex-namorado de Sunset Shimmer. Quando Sunset Shimmer acusa Twilight de arruinar a decoração do Baile de Outono, Flash Sentry prova que as imagens são falsas e a Vice-Diretora Luna permite que Twilight Sparkle continue na competição. Twilight fica tão agradecida que ela abraça Flash Sentry. Ele pede a Twilight para acompanha-lo no Baile, mas confunde os "não" dela como a resposta quando ela estava surtando pelo Baile ter sido adiado. Quando o Baile volta a sua agenda normal, Twilight esclarece a confusão com Flash Sentry e concorda em dançar uma música com ele. O Baile é interrompido quando Sunset Shimmersobe ao poder e convoca um exercito de estudantes hipnotizados, incluindo Flash Sentry. Twilight e suas amigas derrotam Sunset Shimmer, fazendo todos voltarem ao normal. Flash Sentry finalmente pede uma dança a Twilight. Na pista de dança, ele imita o velho estilo de dança de Twilight. thumb Quando Twilight retorna para o Castelo de Cristal no final do filme, ela novamente bate no homólogo pônei de Flash Sentry. Ele a ajuda a se levantar e diz que eles precisam paras de se encontrar daquele jeito. Quando as amigas de Twilight dizem que ela tem uma queda por ele, Twilight nega, mas fica envergonhada. Pinkie Pie corretamente advinha que ele lembra a Twilight um guitarrista que ela conheceu e gosta no mundo humano. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks thumb|left Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Em My Little Pony Equestria Meninas: Rochas do arco-íris, Flash e sua banda estão participando do Musical Showcase Canterlot High School. Ele pára pela sala de música e complementa as Rainbooms na sua música melhor do que nunca. Ele pergunta se Crepúsculo irá retornar para a vitrine musical da escola, apenas para ficar desapontado quando Applejack lhe diz que ela não pode voltar. Logo depois, Sunset Shimmer revela aos seus amigos que ela só datado Flash para fins popularidade e nunca realmente gostava dele. Ele é visto mais tarde na cantina durante a canção dos Dazzlings. Em um ponto, Sonata Dusk dedilha as cordas de sua guitarra durante a Batalha música das bandas. Como a maioria do corpo discente Canterlot Segundo Grau, Flash e sua vítima queda banda a magia dos Dazzlings e torna-se excessivamente competitivo. Ele mostra hostilidade em Snips e caracóis mas principalmente discutir com Trixie Lulamoon e sua banda a Illusions. Quando Crepúsculo retorno, o Flash está feliz em vê-la, mesmo que ele está sob o feitiço dos Dazzlings. Durante a Batalha das Bandas, ele e sua banda, Flash Drive, são vistos fora com os eco-kids. Mais tarde, quando ele vê que Crepúsculo é agora vocalista de Rainbooms, ele a ignora abertamente no corredor e diz a ela como eles são inimigos jurados agora já que ela está em uma banda rival. Seu último insulto Twilight bate tão forte, que faz ela chorar. Mais tarde, ele fica furioso quando sua banda é eliminada da Batalha das Bandas, e é a primeira a acreditar que a Shimmer de Sunset retornou ao seu antigo eu, depois de arruinar o desempenho de Rainbow Dash's Song, impressionante como eu quero ser, levando a multidão a O elogio do mock que o Shimmer do por do sol retornou a seu auto mau velho Uma vez feitiço os Dazzlings 'é quebrada pelas Rainbooms, e os três são obrigados a fugir em desgraça pela multidão enfurecida, Flash retorna ao normal e abraça Crepúsculo em um abraço vitória como ele declara as Rainbooms a melhor banda de lá. Ele está prestes a dar Crepúsculo um beijo quando seu momento afetuoso é rudemente interrompido por Trixie como ela promete que os Rainbooms nunca será tão bom quanto ela antes de fazer boa sua fuga. Depois disso, o Flash não é visto novamente no filme como sua banda retorna ao normal após a Batalha das Bandas. No curta animado de ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' ''Dia Perfeito para a Diversão''', Flash Sentry aparece no carnaval de Canterlot High e assiste ao show das Rainbooms. Personalidade Ambos humano e pônei, Flash Sentry é mostrado como sendo bondoso e cavalheiro. Ele retorna os sentimentos de Twilight com afeição quando ele é humano. Em ambos os filmes, ele também mostra sinais de ser desastrado em público, como quando ele bate na porta enquanto acompanhava Twilight no Baile de Outono e batendo em uma parede enquanto saia da sala da banda. Enquanto estava sob o feitiço das Dazzlings, Flash se torna frio e malicioso. Ele discute com Twilight quando ela entra na Batalha de Bandas, acreditando que ela está tentando tomar a vitória dele e ele ridicula Sunset Shimmer ao dizer: "Essa é a menina malvada que a gente adora". Citações Galeria Referências en:Flash Sentry es:Flash Sentry ru:Flash Sentry pl:Flash Sentry pt:Flash Sentry Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Principais